


Bonds of Honor

by kitausuret



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Canon is Bent to the Author's Will, Character of Faith, Gen, Second Chapter is Behind-the-Scenes Notes, Technically Knull Exists, original Valkyrie character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: This work mostly focuses on my original host character, a Valkyrie named Isra. She died protecting her family during the civil war that ravaged the Abbasid caliphate during the late 8th Century C.E., and was honored by the Valkyrior for her bravery and selflessness.Approximately two centuries after joining the fabled league of warriors, she is approached to join a budding partnership with another race calling themselves theKlyntar. Due to past reasons unknown, they are distrusted by many of her Asgardian compatriots, but Isra sees this as a potential step towards a new era of her life's journey.And it is the beginning of a partnership that will change her life, and the life of a very young symbiote, forever.
Kudos: 4
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this OC in mind for a long time now, so I figured I might as well use her for once.  
> (Also, day 1 of Symbruary?)

“We’ve never had a Valkyrie among us before.”

Isra sat with her feet tucked to the side of her, spacing off as she stared out at the stars streaking past them. She felt the presence of the Korbinite without even having to turn towards him and smiled, just a little. That almost surprised her, with what a ragtag crew they were - comprised of two outcast Strontians, a Prime Skrull, and three M’Kraan fleeing annexation from the Shi’ar. The ship itself was M’Kraan, and their intrepid pilot was a long-time ally of the Valkyrior. 

It still amazed her, after all these centuries, how much of this universe she still did not know, but felt blessed every day she learned more and more about it. Her mission, indeed her calling, had evolved over these many years, but it had never changed. She was still a protector and a guardian, just as she had protected her family in the midst of a terrifying civil war, she now protected whole  _ systems _ and even  _ galaxies _ . 

And now she had an opportunity to live her mission even more faithfully.

“After we pass the Feather’s Edge system, we will be at the rogue planet.”

Isra frowned at the captain’s announcement. “A rogue planet?” 

“She is right,” the Korbinite at her side, Wan Kar Dit, said. “It maintains a core temperature and stability through an unknown power source at its center, but the Klyntar are very secretive of their world.” He looked back at the rear quarters where their guest delegate stayed. “One of your most prolific warriors, Brunhilde, I believe was right to voice her opposition, though Asgard does not speak of events past to even their allies so often.” 

“I’m going to speak with them.”

She found T’daron in their usual spot, an all-red being with a series of spikes along their arms and protruding from their skull. They sat on the floor, paging through a datapad, barely looking up as she folded her legs under her and sat on her heels. 

"You are very quiet here."

"The others do not trust us," they said, their voice dual-layered and sibilant. “But we have been combing the galaxy for those who might join our cause. Our past may be sordid but we seek to forge a better path, to atone for what has been done in our name.”

“And why would you seek a Valkyrie?”

“Because the Valkyrior are among the noblest warriors.” T’daron rested back against the plates that made up the inner lining. “We are Klyntar…” She watched, fascinated as part of the symbiotic skin seemed to melt away, revealing the face of a Ludberdite. “But I am one with my partner. I was recruited, like you. Together we are greater than the sum of our parts.”

Isra settled in with a small smile, fascinated. “My people, too, believe that two or more joined together can be greater than the sum of their parts. Will you tell me more?”

T’daron once again became the two, and began their story.

\-----

The ship set down on the surface of the planet that seemed to move like water, constantly shifting and changing like a living organism. She went down the ramp without her armor or even her shield. Wan had protested this trust, but T’daron had convinced her she faced no harm in this place. This was just another test of her faith.

After a brief pause, she removed her shoes and stepped out onto soft, almost marsh-like earth. Where her feet fell, the world came alive, tiny tendrils poking up like grass, only to vanish a moment later. This place of alien beauty took her breath away, what with its red-orange sky and strange, majestic creatures soaring through the air. 

How could a place so obviously blessed be so distrusted by the rest of the galaxy? 

From a sea of shining black rose four figures, in purple, blue, green, and yellow, and she lowered her eyes upon their approach. One of them - a rather frightening figure in vibrant indigo-blue - came forward. “Welcome, Isra of the Valkyrior. We are honored by your presence and your accepting our invitation.”

“The honor is mine.”

Slowly, the others came to encircle her, and the ground came alive beneath them, as if the planet were reacting to their presence here. The indigo delegate spread their arms in an unusually familiar gesture of peace. 

“Speaking is not our way, Valkyrie. We would show you our path, our creed, if you would allow us to bond with you.”

She considered it. To lay herself so bare… even after all these years, she sometimes struggled with her judgment. But was this not a worthy sacrifice? Was she not here to broaden her horizons; to further her role as a protector and warrior for a noble and righteous cause?

“Show me,” she said, and in the next moment, there was a swirl of color and-

And the  _ Hive! _

All at once she felt their presence, weightless and massive at the same time, prodding into her mind and into her soul before slackening their grip. And then-

They showed her. 

They showed her creation in darkness, controlled like slaves by a horrible figure, forced to do his bidding and sowing terror throughout the galaxy. With a flash of light, they were freed, their connection severed, shown a new and better way in the brightness of liberation, and so they trapped their creator and set for themselves a path towards reparation and honor. Their penance for their misdeeds was to be this living cage, and for those who were not charged with being this massive prison, they would seek not control, but  _ oneness  _ with hosts; with  _ partners _ . 

Together, they could heed the cries of a universe in peril. 

Together, they could be Agents of the Cosmos. 

When the group finally peeled away from her, she collapsed to her knees with a heavy gasp. A stray tendril moved her scarf back into place over her hair before vanishing back into the ground. As quickly as they had come, the Four had gone, leaving only the Valkyrie and one lone symbiote, a swirl of black and blue like oil paints.

It stretched towards her, and she touched her hand to it. Its mind ghosted over her own, and immediately it made her think of that light she had seen in the vision. She gathered the rest of the creature into her hands, still shaken by what the Hive had shown her. “You are… you are the  _ nur _ . The  _ light _ . A beacon in the darkness.” Isra smiled gently. “My family called me  _ Isra _ , because I was born in the darkest part of the night, but the dark is just as blessed as the daytime. The world needs both, doesn’t it?”

And then its voice came, softly. It seemed young, or perhaps just inexperienced. 

_ “The light?” _

It spread over her, slowly at first, and then picking up speed, careful as it wrapped around her tunic and her legs, encasing her in armor. It adjusted to her mind, in some ways mimicking the designs it saw in her memories, and her hands became claws, and her body became more than just flesh, it became  _ them _ . It became something bigger than herself, or the Valkyrie, or even the Klyntar. It was something sacred and  _ beautiful _ . 

She knew it now, that she would never just be Isra again. 

_ They _ would be something more - greater than the sum of their parts.


	2. NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes I created for them!  
> Decided to throw these on here just for fun.

Symbiote: Nur (“light”)

Host: Isra (“nocturnal”)

Together: Hilal (“new moon”)

Isra

Background: from the Abbasid caliphate, single disabled father with one brother, younger

During a civil war that ransacked her home town, Isra defended her home with honor and bravery. When slain in battle, before she died, she was taken by the valkyrior and became one of them. This was approx. 790 C.E.

Nur

Like all symbiotes, Nur is capable of taking on any color. Most often it is seen in a wash of aqua green and black, its soft flesh changing the patterns like oil and water. Isra is its first host. They were specially matched by the Agents of the Cosmos. When it takes its own form, though it rarely chooses to, it sometimes resembles a canine-faced simurgh

Hilal

Their form as one the same oil-and-water look of nur, with the silver symbol of the valkyrie on their back. From the point where the wings on the symbol are, as needed, they can form a large set of wings in order to take flight. Their face has a blue mask-like covering where their mouth would be, while their head (forehead, and around the back of the skull) is in the shape of a black helmet. They see as one through silver eyespots. 

The normal coat-shape of the armor that Isra would wear is replaced by solid black torso armor that tapers into two long coattails behind them, mirroring in some ways the tail of nur’s simurgh form. Isra still carries her spear at their back, but any other weaponry they would need would be created by Nur. Her gauntlets more resemble claws with silver tips. They do not form separate shoes, but the soles of their feet are also silver.

They are masters at creating biomass shields and barriers, and after many hundreds of years together, have formed an unbreakable bond. 

  
  


Ceremonial wear: kasab embroidered, blue base with silver embroidery, rectangular scarf worn as a shayla

Normal wear for missions: dark brown square scarf, wrapped tightly

When going into battle: black covering, thin, with armor over it

Other wear: tan rectangular scarf, worn as a shayla

Coat of scale-mail armor (on top, sleeveless, tapered at the waist to allow movement)

Blue long-sleeved tunic (underneath)

blue fabric belt (atop armor and tunic)

Gauntlets of the same color as the armor

Brown leggings

Soft brown shoes, likely of animal hide

Shield emblazoned with the symbol of the valkyrie (a sword with wings adorning its hilt)

Short sword at waist, preferred weapon is a spear

When not in battle, only tunic and leggings and shoes and scarf


End file.
